Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic vaping device and/or more particularly to an electronic vaping device configured to measure a vapor precursor level in a cartomizer.
Related Art
Electronic vaping devices (also referred to as e-vaping devices) may be used to vaporize a liquid material into a “vapor” in order to permit vaping by an adult vaper. The liquid material may be referred to as a vapor precursor. An electronic vaping device may include several elements, such as a power source and a cartomizer (also referred to as a cartridge). The power source may be a battery section. The cartomizer may include a reservoir for holding the vapor precursor and a heater for vaporizing the vapor precursor to produce a vapor. The vapor precursor in the cartomizer may be consumed when the electronic vaping device generates a vapor in response to an adult vaper applying negative pressure to a mouthpiece of the electronic vaping device (e.g., a puff).
As the vapor precursor is consumed, the level of the vapor precursor in the cartomizer decreases. When the vapor precursor in the cartomizer is consumed below a threshold level, the cartomizer may be replaced with a new cartomizer that contains a reservoir holding vapor precursor.